


Jeśli dziesiątka ci odpowiada...

by chupaChak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chupaChak/pseuds/chupaChak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tłumaczenie za zgodą autora</p><p>Przetłumaczone z okazji Akcji Urodziny Harry'ego (AUH) na forum Snarry :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Jeśli dziesiątka ci odpowiada...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If the number ten suits you...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/463758) by [pekeleke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke). 



> Tłumaczenie za zgodą autora
> 
> Przetłumaczone z okazji Akcji Urodziny Harry'ego (AUH) na forum Snarry :)

— Harry, przejdź i stań przy swoim partnerze. Chcę mieć kilka waszych wspólnych zdjęć, skoro w końcu przyprowadziłeś Severusa do domu...  
— Nie mogę! Źle wyjdziemy razem! On jest zbyt wysoki, a ja za niski! On jest chudy, a ja... yyy... nie! Będziemy wyglądali jak dziesiątka!  
Molly zmarszczyła brwi zafrasowana.  
— Skoro tak uważasz, to w takim razie nie rozumiem, dlaczego się za nim uganiałeś. Czy nie lepiej wyglądać jak dziesiątka i mimo wszystko być razem, niż żyć samotnie jako niskie, grube zero?  
Harry zamrugał.  
— Masz rację! Dziesiątka jest idealna! Chcę _setek_ zdjęć, Molly!


End file.
